<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Осиная фабрика by tenthorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301109">Осиная фабрика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns'>tenthorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, russian village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Короче, однажды Рэй поехал к бабуле помочь кой-чем, но Флетчер достал его и там</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Fletcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Осиная фабрика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, где Рэй родом из стран бывшей СССР</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В детстве Рэя покусали осы.</p><p>Это случилось летом, когда они с матерью пошли в лес собирать малину, и в яме под одним из кустов оказалось гнездо. Он даже не сразу осознал произошедшее — подумал сначала, что просто ожегся о крапиву, сделал шаг в сторону, — но резкая, жалящая боль повторилась. Он наклонился вниз и увидел их — осы, три-четыре минимум, вьющиеся вокруг его ног.</p><p>Кажется, ему тогда было плохо и долго тошнило — он уже точно не помнил. Помнил зато, как мать утешала его, ласково перебирая волосы длинными пальцами. Бедный медвежонок, говорила она, полез за малиной, а на него напали злые осы. Бедный, бедный маленький медвежонок. Рэй поморщился, поднял молоток и, примерившись, забил в доску ещe один гвоздь. Из гнезда над его головой не доносилось ни звука. Вчера он долбаных пару часов уговаривал бабулю вызвать дезинсекцию — но нет, осы ведь тоже живые создания. Оставался один выход — незаметно ликвидировать гнездо самому, но сперва надо было найти защитную одежду. Сраные осы. Пчeлы, по крайней мере, погибали, ужалив врага — это было в некоторой степени красиво, если укус насекомого вообще может быть красивым. А осы жалили себе и жалили, и это было полнейшим блядством. </p><p>Он расправился с последним гвоздем и критически оглядел результат. Вроде получилось неплохо — по крайней мере, доски больше не отходили. Осталось повесить нормальную дверь вместо шторки. Бабуля, конечно, утверждала, что ей и без неe прекрасно, но раз уж пока не получается перестроить дом так, чтобы туалет был внутри, а не снаружи, то дверь нужна однозначно. В конце концов, это хоть какой-то, но гарант безопасности — а человек, находясь в туалете, обычно особенно уязвим.</p><p>Ветки смородины позади зашуршали, и бабуля, выйдя на полянку, восхищенно охнула.</p><p>— Какая красота! — произнесла она и тут же укоризненно покачала головой. — Отдыхать тебе нужно, а не с дверьми возиться. От тебя одни очки да борода остались, а ведь у тебя были такие чудесные щечки!</p><p>— Они под бородой, — ответил Рэй. — Смотри, я тут пока скобу прибил, но завтра съезжу куплю нормальную ручку…</p><p>— К тебе там какой-то друг приехал, — перебила его бабуля. — Странный очень, дерганный какой-то. Говорит по-английски.</p><p>Рэй напрягся. Не то чтобы у него было мало странных дeрганных друзей — но ни одного из них он не ожидал увидеть здесь.</p><p>И ни одному из них он не был бы рад.</p><p>— Можешь поставить чайник, пожалуйста? — попросил он, и, как только бабуля отвернулась, нащупал под курткой рукоять пистолета. — А я пойду посмотрю, кто там пришeл.</p><p>Не дойдя до калитки, он свернул налево, туда, где из-за кустов его было не разглядеть, зато ему самому все было прекрасно видно. Взглянул на дорогу перед домом — и тут же тихо выругался себе под нос. Там, опершись на капот машины, стоял Флетчер — как и говорила бабуля, странный и дерганный, — и нервно крутил головой по сторонам. Рэй сделал глубокий вздох и пошeл открывать, чуть не наступив по дороге на бабулины любимые бархотки.</p><p>— Ну и дороги здесь! — возбуждeнно заорал Флетчер вместо приветствия. — Я, кажется, убил подвеску, не знаю, как теперь сдавать тачку обратно. И никто не говорит по-английски, я чуть не охуел, пока купил себе пожрать.</p><p>— Так и зачем ты тогда сюда приперся? — спросил Рэй, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. — В мире полно мест с хорошими дорогами, где говорят по-английски.</p><p>Флэтчер просиял.</p><p>— Так ведь в этих местах нету тебя, любовь моя! Миленький домик, кстати. Пригласишь меня войти?</p><p>— Сначала отгони машину в сторону, — сказал Рэй. — А то ты всю дорогу перегородил.</p><p>— Здесь разве ещe кто-то живет? — удивился Флетчер, но, тем не менее, послушно полез в машину. </p><p>Следующие минут двадцать он весьма упорно и столь же безуспешно пытался въехать на пригорок. Рэй терпеливо наблюдал за его потугами. Наверняка Флетчер, как всегда, соврал — уже и по соседям походил, и всю деревню исследовал. И незнание языка ему вряд ли помешало. </p><p>— Так что привело тебя сюда? — спросил Рэй, когда Флетчер наконец-то припарковался и они вошли во двор. — Не поверю, что ты настолько по мне скучал.</p><p>— Понимаешь ли, это место примечательно не только… ого!</p><p>Флетчер резко остановился и во все глаза уставился на сарай, в котором бабуля хранила дрова. Старый, покосившийся, почерневший от дождей — Рэй так привык к нему, что не сразу понял, что именно удивило Флетчера. Правую стену бабуля использовала для хранения всяких ненужных вещей: на гвоздях и саморезах висели ручная мясорубка, телефонная трубка с оторванным проводом, старая плюшевая свинья — а ещe всевозможные ножи и пилы. Большая часть была полностью покрыта ржавчиной, но некоторые все ещe блестели металлом.</p><p>Рэй не знал, зачем бабуля хранит их именно здесь — точно так же как не знал, зачем ей все остальные сломанные или просто безнадeжно устаревшие вещи, раскиданные по дому и участку. Игрушечная свинья грустно смотрела на него единственным глазом, и это почему-то вызвало неприятное чувство где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.</p><p>Впрочем, возможно, это из-за того, что он так и не успел пообедать.</p><p>— Выглядит не слишком гостеприимно, — хохотнул Флетчер, выводя его из раздумий. — Кажется, я почти передумал тебе о чем-либо рассказывать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — с чувством произнeс Рэй. — Теперь я знаю, как наконец отвадить тебя от моего дома.</p><p>— Брось. — Флетчер похлопал его по плечу. — Будто я тебя не знаю. Будь твоя воля, ты бы снес тут все и забабахал что-то в стиле минимализма с окнами во всю стену и видом на этот чудесный, — он махнул рукой в сторону соседнего участка, — сгоревший дом.</p><p>— Ты меня не знаешь, — сказал Рэй.</p><p>— Чай остывает! — донeсся из дома бабулин голос.</p><p>— Что она говорит? — заинтересованно спросил Флетчер. — Это кто-то из твоих знакомых? Родственников? Ты не говорил, что знаешь русский.</p><p>— Я сказал, что ты не знаешь меня, — повторил Рэй. — А она говорит, что, если ты не свалишь, станешь удобрением для бархоток. Цветы, знаешь ли, прекрасно растут среди всякого дерьма.</p><p>— Да брось ты. Она всего пару слов сказала, а ты целую тираду выдал.</p><p>— Это устойчивое выражение. Так что ты там говорил про примечательность этого места?</p><p>— Видишь ли… — Флетчер поцокал языком, как будто подбирая слова — хотя с этим проблем у него никогда не было. — Ходят слухи, что твой босс собирался расширять свой бизнес. Решил, раз уж с продажей не выгорело, холить и растить своe детище изо всех сил.</p><p>— Ходят слухи, — вздохнул Рэй, — что человек способен к обучению. Но нет, ты упорно ходишь по тем же граблям.</p><p>— Не-не-не! — Флетчер яростно замотал головой. — Я пришeл предложить дружбу. И информационную поддержку. Ну и ещe своe сердце с остальными частями тела — тебе лично, разумеется, не Микки. Наверняка здесь по ночам холодно…</p><p>— Ты не ответил на вопрос, зачем потащился сюда.</p><p>— Ну, — произнес Флетчер, — насколько мне известно, именно здесь расположена эта секретная делянка. — Он развeл руками вокруг себя. — Специально выбрали место поглуше, где нога человека не ступала.</p><p>— Если бы ты огляделся, то увидел бы вокруг очень много ног. В том числе мои.</p><p>— О, на твои ноги я готов смотреть вечно! Да ладно, ты прекрасно понял, о чем ты. Заброшенная деревенька, единственную дорогу куда и назвать таковой сложно. И то, что ты потащился сюда из другой страны — разве это не подозрительно? Слушай, а где тут сортир? А то я издалека, сам понимаешь...</p><p>Рэй провeл его по выложенной плиткой дорожке мимо кустов малины и смородины, на которые Флетчер как-то особенно плотоядно взглянул. У туалета он жестом остановил Флетчера и, открыв дверь, показал наверх, туда, где висело гнездо.</p><p>— Это что? — заинтересованно спросил Флетчер. — Ты метафорически намекаешь на то, что я лезу не в своe дело? Ворошу осиное гнездо и все такое?</p><p>— Я намекаю на то, чтобы ты был внимательнее. Очень не хочется потом везти тебя в больницу, если у тебя вдруг аллергия.</p><p>— Так приятно, что ты обо мне заботишься, — Флетчер подмигнул ему.</p><p>Рэй вздохнул и, когда дверь закрылась, на секунду все-таки подумал — может, потрясти туалет? Сразу минус две проблемы: и с гнездом, и со Флетчером.</p><p>***</p><p>Участок тянулся от дороги метров на триста, не ограниченный забором и постепенно переходящий в поле. Это расстояние они преодолевали невыносимо долго — в основном из-за Флетчера, который то и дело останавливался, чтобы сожрать малины. Или смородины. Или крыжовника. Первые два раза Рэй честно предупредил его о том, что есть немытые ягоды — плохая идея, но потом плюнул. В конце концов, это не его проблема.</p><p>— Здорово здесь, — сказал Флетчер. — И воздух свежий. — Но пока, честно говоря, ты только укрепил мои подозрения. Кому вообще есть дело до этих ебеней? Если бы мне потребовалось убежище во время зомби-апокалипсиса, я бы двинул именно сюда.</p><p>Рэй взял лежащую на скамье лопату и сунул ему в руки.</p><p>— Копай, — сказал он.</p><p>Флетчер побледнел и напрягся.</p><p>— Да ты шутишь, — сказал он и нервно усмехнулся. — Это что, из-за того, что я назвал твою деревеньку ебенями?</p><p>— Это потому что должна же быть от тебя какая-то польза.</p><p>— Рэймонд, — Флетчер смотрел ему в глаза с выражением бескрайней обиды. — От меня же куда больше пользы от живого, чем в могиле…</p><p>— Флетчер, — сердито сказал Рэй, до которого наконец-то дошло, и снова протянул ему лопату. — Не собираюсь я тебя убивать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне выкопать картошку, а то я с тобой не успеваю ничерта.</p><p>На третий раз Флетчер все-таки взял лопату и на пробу осторожно воткнул ее в землю.</p><p>— Не так, — терпеливо сказал Рэй и чуть было не добавил — ты что, картошку никогда не копал? — но тут понял, что да, скорее всего, не копал. — Давай сюда, покажу.</p><p>Скоро дело у Флетчера пошло веселее. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, — заговорщицким тоном сообщил он, — кажется, мне даже начинает нравиться.</p><p>— Тебе лишь бы копать, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Не под меня, так под картошку мою.</p><p>— Твою? Так значит, это все-таки твой участок?</p><p>Рэй не ответил, и Флетчер продолжил:</p><p>— Никогда не задумывался о том, как растeт картошка. То есть — картошка и картошка, а откуда она берeтся — какая разница.</p><p>Он выкопал ещe несколько клубней и добавил:</p><p>— Надеюсь, у меня не заболит спина. Или, если заболит, ты сделаешь мне массаж.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь вообще замолкаешь? — не выдержал Рэй. — Ничего я тебе не буду делать.</p><p>Флетчер нарочито обиженно поджал губы, но почти что сразу вернулся к своему занятию с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Рэй смотрел на его руки, сжимающие черенок лопаты, и совершенно ему не верил. Стоит отвернуться — и вот Флетчер уже лезет в бабулин погреб в поисках потайных дверей. Ничего потайного, кроме горы древних банок с соленьями без этикеток, он бы там не нашeл — но чтобы кто-то беспокоил бабулю, не хотелось совершенно. Флетчер громко выдохнул, наткнувшись, видимо, на особенно неподатливый клубень, потом ещe раз. На сколько его хватит, прежде чем ему станет не до расследований? Рэй прикинул, что ещe нужно было сделать в доме и на участке. В голову сразу же пришло чертово гнездо. Все-таки метофора получилась удачная — и как он сам об этом не подумал? Бедный, бедный Флетчер: приехал, надеясь застать его врасплох и хорошенько поживиться — а на него напали злые осы. И он, Рэй, сделает все, чтобы Флетчер нашeл на бабулином участке что угодно, кроме малины.</p><p>— Да кто же это так друзей встречает!</p><p>Бабуля стояла на дорожке, уперев руки в бока, и вид у неe был самый ни на есть возмущeнный.</p><p>— Ни чаю попить не пригласил, ни передохнуть с дороги. — Она перешла на английский. — Вот так гостеприимство! </p><p>— Все нормально, — пропыхтел Флетчер. — Люблю физическую активность.</p><p>— Пойдeмте, молодой человек. — Тон бабули не оставлял возможности для возражений. — Там как раз картошечка сварилась, под настоечку — самое то.</p><p>Рэй попытался прикинуть, когда Флетчера в последний раз называли молодым человеком. Выходило, что не меньше десяти лет назад. Возможно, именно поэтому он так обрадовался — или просто ему было все равно, чем нажираться. Или он все-таки набрехал, и копать картошку ему вовсе не нравилось.</p><p>— Сегодня просто будний день, все на работе, — рассказывала бабуля, пока Флетчер неприлично громко хрустел огурцом. — А вообще у нас тут весело. Живем скромно, но дружно.</p><p>— А соседний дом? — как бы невзначай уточнил Флетчер. — Давно он сгорел? Такое несчастье…</p><p>— Да вот в начале лета. Никто, к счастью, не погиб, но жить там… — Бабуля махнула рукой. — Все внутри сгорело, удивительно, как каркас ещe держится. Такие хорошие соседи были… Кот у них, Васенька, помню, ко мне все время прибегал, кушать просил. Я ему говорю — Васенька, неужели тебя не кормят? А он мяу да мяу… А после пожара он пропал куда-то. Хозяева его повсюду искали, да он как в воду канул.</p><p>— У вас такой хороший английский, — заметил Флетчер. — Не хочу никого обидеть, но здесь это редкость. </p><p>— Так я же в школе всю жизнь проработала, детишек иностранному учила. Ох, да у тебя рюмка давно пустая, а я все болтаю и болтаю! Это моя фирменная, клюквянка, сама делала.</p><p>Флетчер с удовольствием выпил и закусил тем же огурцом. Пока что все шло неплохо — клюквянка, несмотря на сладость, разила наповал. Ещe немного, и Флетчер отключится прямо здесь, на веранде — а утром Рэй запихнeт его в машину и отправит куда подальше. И никаких больше поисков плантаций на бабулином участке.</p><p>— И вот так они с того момента ни разу не приехали, — продолжала рассказывать про семью погорельцев бабуля. — А урожай все равно созрел. Природе — ей все равно, горе у тебя, или радость. А кое-кто, — она сурово посмотрела на Рэя, — ходит туда воровать тыквы. Сколько раз я говорила — чужое это, нехорошо. Но нет!</p><p>— И часто ты туда наведываешься, — спросил Флетчер, когда бабуля ушла на кухню поставить чайник, — за тыквами?</p><p>— Ну, так. — Пожал плечами Рэй. — Пару раз было.</p><p>— Не покажешь мне, что там за чудо-урожай?</p><p>— Не покажу. Там ничего интересного.</p><p>— Да? — произнес Флетчер таким медовым голосом, что Рэю тут же захотелось запихать ему в задницу остатки сраного огурца. — А мне кажется, мы найдeм там чертовски много всего интересного.</p><p>— Серьезно? Ты считаешь, что я сжeг чей-то дом, чтобы организовать на участке лабораторию? Ещe скажи, что это я кота украл.</p><p>— Как я уже говорил, я тебя знаю. — Флетчер, не дожидаясь возвращения бабули, налил себе ещe одну рюмку и, отсалютовав Рэю, выпил. — Пусть ты и утверждаешь обратное.</p><p>Конечно же, они пошли смотреть на ебучие тыквы. Просто потому что иначе Флетчер поперся бы туда один и спьяну наверняка бы сломал себе руку, или ногу, или что-нибудь ещe — и Рэй пришлось бы его вытаскивать, а потом везти в больницу. Или он бы вообще разбил себе голову и умер, что означало приезд полиции и вообще множество проблем.</p><p>При виде двух больших, оранжевых тыкв Флетчер расхохотался и поднял было руку, чтобы хлопнуть Рэя по плечу — но тот вовремя отстранился. Флетчера это, впрочем, не слишком расстроило — он все-таки повис на нем, омерзительно горячо дыша в ухо. </p><p>— И зачем тебе эти тыквы, радость моя? Хочешь сделать себе карету, чтобы попасть на бал к принцу?</p><p>— Вообще-то их едят, — сказал Рэй, осторожно отцепляя его от себя — так, чтобы все-таки не дать упасть. Кажется, наливки было все-таки чересчур.</p><p>— Кто вообще ест тыкву, — с искренним возмущением произнeс Флетчер и дружелюбно боднул его лбом в подбородок. </p><p>— Все едят. Я ем. И прекрати меня трогать, а то я прикопаю тебя прямо под этой тыквой.</p><p>— Гадость. Терпеть не могу овощи. Знаешь, что такое палеодиета?</p><p>Что такое палеодиета, Рэй не знал — и не то чтобы его это интересовало.</p><p>— Ты все посмотрел? — спросил он вместо ответа. — Удостоверился? Можем пойти обратно?</p><p>— А сгоревший дом? — воспротивился Флетчер. — А сбежавший кот? Вдруг он там, под обломками, ждeт помощи? </p><p>— Да нету его там, я проверял. Ты на ногах еле стоишь. Завтра будет тебе и дом, и что захочешь.</p><p>— Что захочу? — оживился Флетчер. — Покажешь мне свою кровать?</p><p>Рэй, снова не ответив, потащил его обратно к дому. Флетчер, которого окончательно захлестнуло опьянение, безвольно висел на нем и перебирал ногами крайней неохотно — зато болтать не переставал.</p><p>— Так вот. Палеодиета — это когда ты ешь то, что ели наши предки. Палео… палеолюди, в общем. Мясо там, рыбу.</p><p>— А тыкву твои палеолюди не ели?</p><p>— О чем ты! Откуда у них тыква? Там одни эти… мамонты.</p><p>— Может, у них и виски не было? — спросил Рэй, аккуратно закрывая за ними калитку.</p><p>— Не было, — согласно кивнул Флетчер. — Откуда у них виски?</p><p>— Так какого хера ты у меня его все время пиздишь? — почти ласково спросил Рэй. Флетчер печально икнул и промолчал.</p><p>***</p><p>Рэй в очередной раз за последние полчаса перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза, силясь заснуть. За окном оглушительно стрекотали сверчки, матрас был гостевым — твeрдым и неудобным. Флетчер на соседней кровати, кажется, тоже не спал. То громко вздыхал, то постанывал, то шуршал одеялом. Возможно, у него болела голова после наливки, а может, тоже было неудобно. Какая, в общем-то разница. Где-то на улице залаяла собака, следом раздался чей-то хохот.</p><p>— Ты спишь? — подал голос Флетчер. — Не притворяйся, я знаю, что не спишь. Послушай, не пойми неправильно, но, может, я составлю тебе компанию в постели?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Рэй и зевнул. </p><p>— Может быть, тогда поменяемся местами? Я не хочу быть неблагодарным, но эти насекомые до чертиков меня пугают.</p><p>Рэй поморщился. Насекомые были бабулиной гордостью — осы, шмели, кузнечики, пчeлы, бабочки и стрекозы, высушенные, они были приколоты на булавках как раз в изголовье кровати, на которой лежал Флетчер. </p><p>— Я, конечно, не трус, — продолжал Флетчер, — но вдруг ночью кто-то из них отвалится и попадeт мне в рот? Брр, даже подумать стремно. Это что, что-то вроде вуду?</p><p>— Передвинь кровать.</p><p>— Ты тоже их боишься, — радостно сказал Флетчер. — Все нормально, кто угодно не захочет проглотить какую-нибудь осу, так что можешь рассказать дядюшке Флетчеру о своих страхах.</p><p>— Мой главный страх, — Рэй снова поморщился, теперь уже от звука ножек кровати, царапающих по полу, — что ты никогда не заткнешься и никогда не отстанешь от меня, и я буду слушать твою болтовню всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>Флетчер хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я был уверен, что обнаружу что-нибудь. Не могу поверить, что ты приехал сюда просто так, чинить сортир и копать картошку. Так все-таки кто это? Твоя бабушка?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Рэй. — Это странная история.</p><p>— Я люблю странные истории, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Когда у меня появились деньги, мне захотелось кому-нибудь помочь. Кому-то, кто действительно в этом нуждается. Фонды, организации — никакой гарантии, что деньги не растратятся по пути. И тут я прочитал где-то в новостях в сети про эту деревню, которую разрушило во время потопа. </p><p>— Далеко же тебе пришлось ехать, чтобы сделать доброе дело.</p><p>— Иди на хер, Флетчер. Что же остаeтся, если рядом только мудаки вроде тебя. Но, как бы то ни было, ты зря потратил время. Никто не срет там, где ест.</p><p>— Лисы, — сказал Флетчер, и Рэй, повернув голову, увидел, как блестят в полутьме его глаза.</p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Лисы срут там, где едят. Прям в миску.</p><p>Рэй все-таки рассмеялся.</p><p>— Спасибо за этот познавательный биологический экскурс. </p><p>— Ты все-таки полон сюрпризов, — тихо произнeс Флетчер. Рэй хотел ему ответить, но почувствовал, что засыпает.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда он проснулся, Флетчер уже уехал, оставив после себя гору блинчиков. Рэй с подозрением понюхал один из них — пахло весьма аппетитно, — но есть все-таки не рискнул.</p><p>— Раймондс, — устало сказала бабуля, наливая ему чай в кружку с красными горохами, — если этот твой друг приедет сюда ещe раз, я его пристрелю.</p><p>— Ты все проверила? — спросил Рэй. — Никаких жучков и прослушивающих устройств?</p><p>— Еще бы я не проверила. Ты правильно делаешь, что заставляешь его считать себя наивнее, чем ты есть. Пусть думает, что он хитрый лис, который обвeл всех вокруг пальца.</p><p>Рэй вспомнил их вечерний разговор и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я все равно считаю, что это плохая идея. Ты могла бы заняться чем-нибудь другим.</p><p>Бабуля строго посмотрела на него:</p><p>— Ты тоже мог бы работать в этом своeм ке… ко…</p><p>— Консалтинге, — подсказал Рэй.</p><p>— Консалтинге. Но вот мы оба здесь. Тебе все-таки надо отдохнуть, — она ласково потрепала его по голове. — Выспаться, подышать свежим воздухом. На речку сходить искупаться. Блины, кстати, отличные — с паршивой овцы, как говорится, хоть шерсти клок.</p><p>— Он точно уехал?</p><p>— Точно-точно. Полчаса заводил свою колымагу, всех кур соседских перепугал. Можешь не волноваться, если ты хотел проверить, как там дела.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Рэй и сжал ее загорелую, морщинистую ладонь.</p><p>Позавтракав, он подошел к колодцу и начал опускать ведро, которое вскоре достигло дна. Датчик сработал, вода начала утекать, открывая путь в лабораторию. Телефон у него в кармане завибрировал, и Рэй вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он открыл сообщения, заранее зная, от кого они: в первом была фотография спущенного колеса, в другом — селфи самого Флетчера. Тот стоял посреди какого-то поля с опущенным вниз большим пальцем — но вид у него был такой сияющий, будто в своей поездке он не нашeл абсолютно ничего, кроме малины.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>